<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cabin Fever by AThousandWishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281018">Cabin Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandWishes/pseuds/AThousandWishes'>AThousandWishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandWishes/pseuds/AThousandWishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge:  The Bat Family in quarantine</p><p>This is written sort of tongue and cheek in places and mostly on the light side.  Bruce is a little angsty, but not in a heavy way.  He is just being his brooding self.  Don't take anything seriously in this fic.  Serious stuff is mentioned, but this is not a "fix it right" fanfic.  It is just a short, kinda bag of fluff, angst, and Bat family drama based off of recent events in the comics.  Like I said...don't take any of this to heart!</p><p>Mentions of the Penguin incident, Ric Grayson mess, and Alfred's death.  None of it is fixed completely.  Please no comments about how I should fix it or what should be done differently.  I'm not writing that fic here.  Ric doesn't like cereal.  Be shocked by that, nothing more!  Sarcastic writing, people.</p><p>Hope everyone is staying safely quarantined and washing their hands!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cabin Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do not take anything too seriously.  Lots of sarcastic writing.  It's not meant to be real canon or even close.  Just brooding Bruce Wayne quarantined with his sons and daughter.  Have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cabin Fever</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks after the whole debacle in the sleezy bar that was supposed to be the family’s celebration of Alfred’s life, the world came to a complete and utter stand still...or so it seemed to Bruce Wayne.  Of course, his own smaller world had been blown to bits with his father figure’s death.  However, now the world on a larger scale had decided to follow suit.  The </span>
  <span>Covid</span>
  <span> 19 quarantine was looming over Gotham City and her citizenry were behaving as it always did in the face of hardship.  Grocery stores and pharmacies were overrun with hoarding crowds.  Gas station lines were stretched out for miles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With schools being cancelled and travel being banned, Damian was stuck at home.  The boy kept to his room mostly.  Timothy, with his compromised immune system due to his missing spleen, had popped back into the Manor as well.  Ric curiously walked through the door not long after Timothy showed up, which means Tim probably called him to come ride out the quarantine at the Manor with promises of helping him figure out his past.  Bruce was a bit surprised when Cassandra slinked in through the Cave’s entrance.  He thought perhaps she would have been more comfortable staying with Barbara, until he found out that Jim Gordon decided to go stay at his daughter’s apartment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As long as</span>
  <span> all these young people stayed out of his way and out of sight, Bruce decided it was the best place for them to ride out this virus.  The house was well stocked along with the Cave.  Bruce’s paranoia had always called for such a contingency and he could keep his family fed and healthy at least for a year without having to restock provisions.  Yes, Bruce was good with this situation, even if it was a bit taxing...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That is until Jason came roaring in on his motorcycle early the next day.  Apparently, he did not get to the store in time to stock up on toilet paper.  He loudly proclaimed that he refused to stay in a safe house with no toilet paper.  When Bruce reminded his wayward son that he had been kicked out of Gotham, Jason had calmly replied, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing the Manor is located in Bristol and not within the city limits.”  And that seemed to be that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed and closed his eyes.  Perhaps this quarantine would not last longer than a week, two weeks at most.  Surely, he could make it two weeks...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first day with everyone together was not so bad.  Jason cooked and cleaned up the kitchen after every meal, stating that he would not allow Alfred’s kitchen left in a state of filth.  He also took on the laundry, which had already begun to pile up from weeks of neglect.  Damian spent the day training down in the Cave and then outside on the Manor grounds with his pets.  Ric and Tim mostly went through Dick Grayson’s bedroom and talked about all the items collected there.  Cassandra lurked in the hallways.  Bruce updated files on the Batcomputer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The second and third days of quarantine went much the same way.  However, the fourth day started off a bit </span>
  <span>foreboding</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce could hear the argument before he even made it halfway down the stairs as he was going to the kitchen for breakfast.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...always eat cereal!  That’s what you’ve eaten every day of your life!  I’m not your servant and I’m not making you dead-gum eggs and bacon every single morning!”  Jason’s deep voice carried over the sound of pots and pans being thrown around in the sink.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything about eggs and bacon,” Ric growled back.  “All I said was I don’t like cereal.  It gets soggy and that’s gross!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce made it through the door in time to see Damian’s scowl and hear his soft, “Tt...you are not my Grayson.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ric turned to look at Damian with a deep frown.  “No, I’m not your Grayson.  Time you realize that kid.”</span>
  
</p><p><span>“Well, cereal is what is on the menu.  Take it or leave it.”  Jason plopped a few boxes down in the middle of the kitchen table along with a gallon of milk.  He proceeded to pour himsel</span><span>f</span> <span>a</span> <span>b</span><span>o</span><span>w</span><span>l</span> <span>o</span><span>f</span> <span>C</span><span>h</span><span>e</span><span>e</span><span>r</span><span>i</span><span>o</span><span>s</span> <span>a</span><span>n</span><span>d</span> <span>s</span><span>h</span><span>o</span><span>v</span><span>e</span><span>l</span> <span>s</span><span>p</span><span>o</span><span>o</span><span>n</span><span>f</span><span>u</span><span>l</span><span>s</span> <span>i</span><span>n</span><span>t</span><span>o</span> <span>h</span><span>i</span><span>s</span> <span>m</span><span>o</span><span>u</span><span>t</span><span>h</span> <span>a</span><span>s</span> <span>h</span><span>e</span> <span>s</span><span>t</span><span>a</span><span>r</span><span>e</span><span>d</span> <span>d</span><span>a</span><span>g</span><span>g</span><span>e</span><span>r</span><span>s</span> <span>a</span><span>t</span> <span>R</span><span>i</span><span>c</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span>Ric worked his jaw and glared back.  “You are a hateful person,” he finally said evenly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason stood up abruptly, his chair knocking back onto the floor.  However, before he could retaliate, Tim held up his hands between his warring brothers.  “Let’s just calm down, okay?  It’s just breakfast.  Ric, there’s all kinds of breakfast and energy bars in that cabinet over there that can hold you off until lunchtime.”  Turning to his more volatile brother, Tim said, “Jason, thanks for planning the meals.  It’s been a great help.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce watched as the young men settled down at the kitchen table again, Jason and Tim eating cereal, joined by Ric with a breakfast bar and Damian with some sort of smoothie.  As he went for the coffee, Bruce caught sight of Cassandra sitting in a dark corner of the pantry with a pop tart.  She placed a finger to her lips, asking him to silently not give her away.  Apparently, she was avoiding her brothers.  He was tempted to join her there.  Instead, he made himself some toast and sat down at the table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce, we need to discuss WE and how we are providing for our employees and what to do about job security,” Tim had finished his cereal and was fixing his second cup of coffee.  “Lucius wants to set up a conference call sometime this afternoon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Lucius can handle it,” Bruce muttered, not really wanting to think about anything business related.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your company.  You need to make these decisions,” Tim argued back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, I can’t...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can.  You should.”  Tim sighed heavily.  “I’m 17, Bruce!  I’m not supposed to be the one in charge!  That’s your job!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re only 17?” Ric questioned, turning to Tim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m only 17.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were like at least 20...you act a lot older than 17...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason rolled his eyes.  “I really wish I could just hit you over the head and fix you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try,” Ric snarked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on, Ricky boy!” Jason dared, but kept his seat this time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt, I am surrounded by imbeciles.  Perhaps I should return to the Titans for the duration of this quarantine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce rubbed his temples.  One would think with the size of the Manor, Cave, and outdoor grounds, cabin fever would not be a problem for them.  Then, he thought perhaps everyone should be sent to their rooms and told to stay there until tomorrow, when they could all try again.  Instead, he quietly got up and put his dishes in the sink and left for the Cave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was an hour later that Jason showed up, standing behind him with angry eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need something, Jason?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason walked around and leaned on the counter and eyed Bruce before saying, “So why haven’t you fixed him yet?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fixed who?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb, Bruce!” Jason grumbled.  “Dick...Ric...why haven’t you fixed him?  Nobody likes this version of him.  He’s not right...he’s not...he’s not...”  Jason grimaced and fisted his hands.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce raised his eyebrows.  “He’s healthy and functional.  What more should we expect and want after he was shot in the head?  We’re lucky he’s alive.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason opened his mouth and then closed it several times trying to say something.  Finally, he hung his head and mumbled, “Fine.  I’ll say it...I want my brother back.  This isn’t him.  It’s not.  And I miss him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce blinked at this confession.  Jason rarely openly admitted his affections for his family.  “Okay Jason, what should I do to ‘fix’ this?” he asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know all these telepaths and mystic people.  I don’t know.  Ask one of them for help!”  Jason pushed away from his perch.  “Whatever you do, it’s well past time to do it!  Please, don’t leave him like this though.  I mean, he grumbled about cereal!  Cereal!”  With that, Jason stalked away, back up to the Manor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Jason was right.  Perhaps it was time to figure something out and work on finding a way to bring Dick’s memories back.  It had been a strain on the family and now with Alfred gone, Dick would be helpful in healing the gaping hole that was left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes went by before he was interrupted by Damian, who huffed his way over.  “Father, you must do something about Drake.  He is absolutely insufferable!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Damian a </span>
  <span>quizzical</span>
  <span> glance, Bruce asked, “What has Tim done now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He is working on a spreadsheet, detailing a schedule for the duration of the quarantine.  He believes he can alleviate tension and arguments if he can regulate our movements and interactions within the Manor and Cave.”  Damian crossed his arms.  “I will not have my life and activities dictated by Drake.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded.  It was not a bad idea to bring a little space between some members of the family.  If they could work out times to rotate exercise and outdoor activities and chores along with a few family time activities, perhaps arguments and disagreements could be kept at a minimal.  “I’ll talk to Tim about it this afternoon,” Bruce promised.  That seemed to appease Damian, who nodded and moved off to the training mats.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Within short order, Ric appeared, looking glum and sullen.  “Exactly what have you been doing down here every day on this thing?”  He waved his hand at the large computer housing unit, with its various sized monitors and running programs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the </span>
  <span>Batcomputer</span>
  <span>...” Bruce began to explain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Batcomputer...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ric snorted.  “You’re kidding, right?”  He let out another laugh.  “So, let me get this straight.  You’ve got a Batmobile, </span>
  <span>Batarangs</span>
  <span>, Batwing, </span>
  <span>Batcopter</span>
  <span>, Bat signal, Batcave...and this monstrous thing is the </span>
  <span>Batcomputer</span>
  <span>?  Don’t you feel just a little bit juvenile calling all this stuff after yourself?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sucked his teeth and let out a breath.  Jason was right.  Brilliant young man, that one.  It was time to fix this...  “It’s juvenile because a juvenile named it all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...” Ric shrugged.  “</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> I’m guessing one of the Robins?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  Bruce turned his eyes to Ric.  “You,” he said pointedly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”  Ric hummed.  Without saying anything else, the young man walked away, aimlessly looking around the cave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce needed to move around a little and decided to go check inventory in the med bay area, since he was sure it had not been done within the last month or so.  As he was counting out bags of saline solution, Cassandra silently slipped in and sat down on a gurney.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He is lying to you,” she said after a few minutes of silence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce stopped his counting to look up at her.  “Who is lying?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he lying about?” Bruce questioned, letting his Batman voice peek through his tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Penguin.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, he turned and started to replace the IV bags back in storage.  “I really don’t want to discuss that while we are all stuck here for the unforeseeable future.  It will only cause trouble.  Let’s just not bring it up anymore.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  You do not see.  He lies.”  Cassandra stood up and walked over, placing herself in front of Bruce.  She poked him in the chest.  “You do not see the truth.  Jason did not shoot Penguin.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cass, I saw it happen!  He shot him at point blank range...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With a blank,” Cass said, voice calm and steady.  “Jason lies.  He did not shoot to kill.  He shot to scare, but not to kill.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A blank?”  Bruce narrowed his eyes.  “Are you sure?  How do you know?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra shook her head and huffed.  “Hospital records.  Be a detective.”  She turned and left Bruce alone and to his thoughts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Bruce walked back over to the </span>
  <span>Batcomputer</span>
  <span>, intent on pulling up Gotham University Medical Center’s files on Oswald Cobblepot.  However, Tim was sitting in the large chair in front of the computer.  “There you are!” the young man said, smiling brightly.  “I’ve got a few preliminary things for you to look over.  I think this plan will work for at least a few months, with minimal layoffs or pay deductions.  Plus, Wayne Labs is working on a vaccine and several promising treatments.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce reached out for the paperwork and read over it.  Tim always did excellent work.  He nodded and said proudly, “Looks great, Tim.  We will share this with Lucius this afternoon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim stood up and nodded, before starting to walk away.  Bruce took the now vacant chair and began to type, when Tim stopped and came back toward him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bruce?  Do you think you might can help me out with a teeny tiny domestic situation...you know, since we are all having to stay here cozy and family like?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it have anything to do with some spreadsheet Damian was grumbling about?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for the love!” Tim exclaimed.  “He absolutely freaked out!  I thought he would appreciate not having to interact with Ric or Jason all the time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can work on maybe something less obvious and restricting after the conference call,” Bruce suggested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim smiled in appreciation.  “Thanks, Bruce!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce was about to start his research into the </span>
  <span>Cobblepot</span>
  <span> incident when Jason called out down into the Cave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch time!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <span>better not be</span>
  <span> cucumber sandwiches again,” Ric mumbled as he stalked past Bruce, heading to the stairs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce let out a slow breath and squashed down the desire to knock his oldest son over the head in hopes of “fixing” him, like Jason had suggested earlier.  Maybe Jason and Ric should spar this evening...accidents happened when sparring sometimes.  Jason could maybe knock some of Dick’s personality and memories back into Ric... One could only hope...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, with the conference call and a loose schedule set up for the family.  Bruce decided that the Penguin research and working on the Ric situation could wait until the next day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was a much quieter affair.  Jason served pancakes and waffles.  Tim mentioned Alfred’s terrible waffles, and everyone laughed for a minute until Jason’s eyes turned red and he immediately got up to start washing dishes and stayed at the sink with his back to everyone, washing the same spoon for ten minutes.  Everyone else finished up quietly and left without saying another word.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Down in the cave, Bruce did a little detective work.  He sat staring at the computer, feeling like an utter and complete moron.  Jason had been lying.  Bruce had been an idiot.  How do you say, “I’m sorry for almost beating you to death for attempted murder when you used a blank and you really weren’t attempting to murder anyone and I completed overreacted and kicked you out of Gotham for no reason and then treated you like crap at your grandfather’s funeral?”  When would this quarantine be over?  Bruce really needed to go find some criminals that actually deserved a good pounding...  His stress levels just could not take much more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing his stupidity to the side, Bruce then decided to contact Dr. Mid-</span>
  <span>Nite</span>
  <span>.  He agreed to meet Batman and </span>
  <span>Nightwing</span>
  <span> at the Watchtower as soon as it could be arranged and see if he would be able to help Dick Grayson find his memories again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce then wandered upstairs to find Jason.  The young man was in the laundry room folding towels.  Pitching in, Bruce worked </span>
  <span>along side</span>
  <span> his son silently for a few minutes.  Finally, when the last towel was placed on the stack, Bruce asked quietly, “When were you going to tell me the truth about Penguin?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “I don’t know.  I planned to, but it just never felt like the right time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the right time when I was on the roof, beating the crap out of you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, actually, Bruce, no, it wasn’t!” Jason fumed.  “I had a million different things going on right then and none of it involved me having a heart to heart with you about what was going on with Penguin!”  Snorting, he added, “And it’s not like you gave me a lot of time to explain myself, either.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce deflated a good bit, shoulders sagging.  “You have a point.”  He frowned and then made direct eye contact with Jason.  “I am sorry.  I didn’t know it was a blank.  I should have asked you and trusted you.  You had made a commitment and a promise.  You kept it and I should have given you the benefit of the doubt.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you should have,” Jason simply stated as he grabbed up the towels and walked out of the laundry room.  “But I’ve learned that you don’t trust me, Bruce.  You didn’t trust me much as Robin, and even less so as Red Hood.”  Jason shrugged his shoulders a little.  “Of course, it didn’t help that I tried killing all of you a few years ago.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce followed close on his heels.  “So why do you keep coming back?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason made it to the stairs and started going up.  “Even though you don’t trust me now or act like it, when I was Robin before Joker complicated everything, I know you cared about me, Bruce.  You were a good dad when I was a kid here at the Manor.  And even though we’ve had our problems since I’ve come back, I still love you for being there...for being a dad to me.  I just want that back.”  He turned at the top of the stairs and faced Bruce, who was only a few steps down from him.  “I may never get it back...probably won’t.  But it’s worth a try.  Family is always worth a try.  It’s forgiving and moving forward and sticking together.”  He gave a thin smile and bitter laugh.  “Didn’t you learn anything from Alfred, old man?”  With that, Jason disappeared down the hall with his load of towels.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Father!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce turned to see Damian stalking to the bottom of the stairs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked up at him and crossed his arms.  “I refuse to do the work of a servant, Father.  I will not empty the rubbish bins and then haul the outside cannisters to the gates at the end of the drive.  It is beneath me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian,” Bruce began.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Drake assign these chores?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I did.  And you will gather the garbage and place the garbage cans by the gate for pick-up in the morning.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Damian let out an exaggerated huff, but said no more as he marched off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head and went to the study to look over some more paperwork that Tim had left him.  The markets were all over the place and causing havoc on the business world.  Tim was right.  It was unfair for Bruce to expect a 17 year-old, no matter how ingenious, to make decisions for his company.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he was sitting at his desk, Cassandra came in and flung herself down on a chair.  She looked terribly put out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cassandra,” Bruce greeted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need Alfred,” she stated, quite firmly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce frowned.  “I agree.  But Alfred is gone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cass pursed her lips.  “You were gone.  Damian was gone.  Jason was gone.  Tim and Dick were gone, too.  Now all are back.  Alfred will be back...right?  Alfred will come back soon?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed and shrugged.  “I don’t know, Cass.  I wish with all my heart that Alfred could be here, with us.  If I could bring him back </span>
  <span>right</span>
  <span> now, I would.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This family is not the same without him,” she grumbled.  “Everyone yells and no one knows who they are anymore.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?  Ric’s the only one who is without memories.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know who you are...you need to be leader, father of the family.  But you hide or stay busy.  Tim needs to be a son, a teenager.  But he acts like an old man.  Jason needs to tell truth.  But he lies about his feelings.  Damian needs to accept place in family.  But he refuses to care.  Ric is confused.  He confuses and frustrates us all.”  Cassandra then pointed at herself.  “I am </span>
  <span>sister</span>
  <span> and I need to be seen by brothers, to talk.  But I hide and stay silent.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce found he had no voice.  Eventually, he just motioned Cassandra over to him.  He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, before getting up and going outside to walk around the garden area.  It was Alfred’s garden.  It was beautiful and peaceful here.  He sat on a bench and just let his thoughts dwell on the man he missed so much.  He remembered all the words his family had spoken to him after the hospital dedication in Alfred’s honor.  Damian’s guilt and shame.  Tim practically begging Bruce to ask him for help.  Jason not condemning Bruce, even when he had all the right in the world to do just that.  Barbara’s tongue lashing, followed by Ric’s insight of what Bruce would need to do in order to keep his family from falling apart.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get his act together.  He knew that this forced quarantine had already helped.  He had connected with Jason, although there was so much more apologizing and building to do with him.  Bruce had a plan to help Dick Grayson come back to his senses.  He was helping Tim with WE plans, but perhaps Bruce would have that conversation and ask Tim to stay, even after the quarantine.  Cassandra just needed him to be there, open and willing to listen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That left Damian...Bruce needed to take a more active role, away from the capes and detective work, to be a father to his youngest.  He needed to show Damian there was more to life than this war on crime.  That family and loved ones were a mission worthy of pursuing as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this quarantine could be the catalyst for helping bring his family back together again.  Perhaps, he had learned a few things from Alfred...Family was about forgiving and helping and loving and sticking together and always moving forward, even in the hardest of times.  They would get through this and come out better for it on the other side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The end...or maybe not...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere on a deserted island...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An older gentleman lay relaxing on a hammock in the shade of two palm trees.  A younger man, straw hat covering his face, reclined in an outdoor chaise lounge nearby.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Alfred, I don’t think I mind being ‘dead’ right now.  I mean, just look what’s going on in the land of the living.  It’s total chaos...no toilet paper and people hoarding food.  You can’t even go out to a </span>
  <span>restaurant</span>
  <span> or movie.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so correct, Master Roy.  I believe I would rather spend the duration of this quarantine here on this lovely island.  I shudder to think the shenanigans being put on back at the Manor.  It is not the time to make a return.  We shall bide our time wisely.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Roy laughed and said, “Yeah, I think we are better off riding this one out here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred smiled.  “Indeed, young man.  Let us stay put until it is safe to venture back out.  Until then, we shall enjoy our much deserved rest.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Quarantine on, Alfred.” Roy held up his iced tea.  “Quarantine on!” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>